In some plasma processing systems, a radio frequency (RF) signal is provided to an electrode within a plasma chamber. The RF signal is used generate plasma within the plasma chamber. The plasma is used for a variety of operations, e.g., clean substrate placed on a lower electrode, etch a substrate, etc. During processing of the substrate using the plasma, the RF signal transitions between two states.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.